


Hands On

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heroes, M/M, Quirkless Atsumu, Quirks, Random fic, Sakusa has a bendy Quirk!, a bit of hero academia in it, hands prompt from Twitter, sakuatsu week 2020, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: In a world of Quirks, Miya Atsumu tries to carve a path for himself through hard work.If only someone with freakingly bendy wrists didn't try and stop him from doing so.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Kudos: 101
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> Happy SakuAtsu Week! Got this weird idea from having seen the prompt and also being in the process of binge-watching Hero Academia from season 1 all the way to the latest season (yes, I haven't watched it since I don't have the mood but trying to get there!).
> 
> Prompt is 'Hands'.
> 
> Enjoy!

Miya Atsumu learnt from a young age of four that all men were not created equal.

Not like he gave a shit about it.

Who needs a Quirk when you’re a sassy ass bitch who could play volleyball even better than those with Quirks? Many people thought Atsumu must be secretly hiding a Quirk of some sort with his on-point setting and charming looks but deep down, Atsumu just thanked his good genes and mouth. While he had a habit of running his mouth whenever talking to people, sometimes he just wished he didn’t have to be snarky to get his way in things but that was how things worked when you need to do everything in your power to stand out in a crowd.

In a world where Heroes are thought to be the dream job for everyone, Atsumu couldn’t give a shit about it and chose to go into the world of sports. Even when his first volleyball team in elementary school had laughed when he told them he didn’t have a Quirk and couldn’t be part of the team, that didn’t stop him from becoming one of the best volleyball players in the country. He even managed to smugly smirk at his old team and wave the middle finger at them when he received his awards, smugly reminding them that he was always better than them, and his victory would always feel better since he worked hard to earn it.

But hard work could only carry him so far.

The volleyball world only had one rule; only the strongest shall remain on the court.

Every time he tried to make it to the top of the volleyball world, there was always a guy standing in his way. Players who blocked his path to attaining the goal he always wanted. With some of their Quirks in the mix of amazing playing skills, Atsumu began to feel himself despair that his hard work could only take him as far as it could in an unfair world. He didn’t give up, continuing to work and work until finally, he found himself standing on the court with pride, the Inarizaki team jacket slung across his shoulders as he waved to the crowds. Fans screamed his name as he waved at them, grinning just as their opponents walked onto the court.

“Ah, here comes Itachiyama,” Osamu murmured, his twin who, for some reason, managed to get a really interesting Quirk that could put him in the path of becoming a sidekick if he had chosen to go down the Hero path. Their parents had Quirks that resembled that of foxes; his father had fox ears and a keen sense of smell while his mother had a beautiful long tail and agility and speed that came in handy when trying to pull the fighting twins apart. While Osamu hadn’t gotten any of those physical traits, he instead had gotten the combination of speed, agility and smell. The perfect ability on the court.

So why in the freaking shit in anyone’s right frame of mind would his twin not only want to quit volleyball but choose to become a freaking onigiri seller? While it did Atsumu good since he got free food (meaning the ones he stole from his brother’s shop when he wasn’t looking), he couldn’t help but feel jealous that someone with natural-born abilities would let the chance of becoming great slide.

On the bright side, Atsumu seemed to have been born with the sly traits of the fox, the main thing he needed to get through life.

Itachiyama marched onto the court, the sound of people screaming the MVP’s name as the boy glowered at Atsumu. Atsumu couldn’t help but give him a grin and even waved at his direction, Sakusa Kiyomi’s hands twitching as he tried not to reach out and strangle him. Atsumu had nearly been on the receiving end of his hands once when he had taunted Sakusa for his freaky wrists on the court, it took their entire team to pull the two of them apart and let them calm down before the match could resume.

Sakusa had the Quirk of being able to bend his wrists flexibly and stretch them as far as 10 feet from where he was. Even his feet had the ability to stretch out; Atsumu was just glad Sakusa’s neck wasn’t capable of that or he would look like a yokai from a horror film. With his Quirk and his freaky limbs, Sakusa didn’t take long to dominate the stage of the volleyball court on the side of training to becoming a Hero. Itachiyama had a track record of producing good Heroes as well as volleyball players; tough luck for Atsumu since he hated the sight of Sakusa’s face.

The other boy had everything, so why the hell was he always trying to hide himself in the crowd and disappear from existence? Atsumu wished he could be in his position, being asked to join teams without much effort and being on the path to greatness. Atsumu had to do everything in his power to get to the top, and Sakusa chose to hide his face behind a mask.

A face that would be quite handsome if it weren’t for the scowl crossing his face every single time he looked at Atsumu from across the court like he was a piece of trash.

One day, Atsumu was going to wipe that look off his face.

He faced Sakusa on the court for years, watching as he grew further and further away from him. Atsumu played as hard as he could, trying to reach new heights even as Sakusa continued to walk in front of him, leaving him several rungs lower than him on the ladder to the top. Atsumu could have just given up, but he didn’t want to if it meant being able to screw around with Sakusa at the end of it.

At long last, he reached his dream to becoming a top volleyball player, entering the MSBY Black Jackals when he was 22. Despite the fact his team was considered one of the best in the league and having players with a variety of Quirks that made them unstoppable on the court, that didn’t stop Atsumu from being able to get into the starting line-up and becoming the team setter.

“Hey hey hey! Tsumu, you wanna head out for drinks later?” Bokuto grinned, the man’s wings flapping behind him to create a draft in the room. Bokuto was very much like an owl-like the school he went to back in his high school days; he had laser vision that could pick up the slightest movement on the court and his wing allowed him to jump even higher and smash the ball across. Too bad his brain didn’t work as fast or else he would be even more formidable.

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Come on, Tsumu! You haven’t drunk in a while!” Bokuto moaned as one of their teammates swooped over and dragged the bigger man away, telling to stop making others drink themselves silly. Atsumu sighed as he closed his locker, not changing out of his clothes as he moved to go back to the court, his hands still stinging from the practice from earlier when he saw the shadow of the man he couldn’t stand waiting in the corridor. Sakusa stood against the wall, his mask covering his mouth as he looked up at Atsumu, a knowing smirk crossing his lips that Atsumu had grown accustomed to over the years.

“Whaddaya want, Omi-kun?”

“You know you should practice too hard.”

“Then how do you expect me to get better? The rest of you have Quirks to help and I have nothing. Besides, I rather have my beautiful hands that don’t slither around like snakes than have your weird-ass wrists,” Atsumu growled as Sakusa bent his wrist. Atsumu felt like throwing up as he saw Sakusa’s hand slithering towards him, extending from his wrist until he stopped short of Atsumu’s face.

“You wont touch me. You hate touching people, don’t you, Omi-kun?” Atsumu drawled as Sakusa scowled, “Why would I want to touch your ugly mug?”

“Come on! I’m super hot and all the babes are flocking over me! You sure you don’t want to miss this chance of even touching my handsome face?” Atsumu squawked, his heart beating fast at how close Sakusa was to him. He had never been touched by the man, never so much got a high five from him but now, he just wants to grab his hand and press it over his heart, just to get a reaction out of him.

Slowly, Sakusa walked towards him, his hand remaining in the same position as before as his arm slowly returned to its normal length. Atsumu was beginning to think he was hallucinating as Sakusa stopped inches from him, his hand still in front of his face as he scowled, “You’re disgusting. I don’t even know why I’m going to do this.”

Atsumu growled as he grabbed Sakusa’s hand and pressed it against his cheek, Sakusa flinching at the contact on his own skin as Atsumu grinned, “Gotcha.”

He dragged Sakusa in, pressing a quick kiss on the other man’s mask as he squeaked. Atsumu laughed at Sakusa’s squeak, the other player moving his hands from his face to his body as Atsumu growled. How the hell is he being touched by the germaphobe Sakusa of all people and why the heck was he making him feel so good?

“Are you still going to practice?” Sakusa growled as he moved away from Atsumu, his eyes dark as Atsumu grinned. He didn’t hesitate to yank down Sakusa’s mask, revelling at how his cheeks were dusted with pink before closing the distance between them.

“Well, if it includes trying to include getting your hands all over me, I’m in.”

…

Sakusa Kiyomi hated the idea of ever becoming a Hero.

He was already disgusted with his own Quirk of being able to extend his limbs as far as ten feet, the sight of it happening when he was four nearly making him faint. He thought he would never be able to have normal limbs ever again, the feeling of his limbs growing further from his body making him sick. The further they were from him, the more contact they would come into with the environment and if someone had grabbed him at that point…

Sakusa shuddered at the thought of having to be touched like that, vowing never to use his Quirk unless he was absolutely going to die.

Weirdly enough, it helped him a lot on the court when he played volleyball. Volleyball was now a sport that allowed people to use their Quirks to a certain degree, although most players tend to have enhancement quirks or abilities to do with strength anyways. That didn’t help them as much as it did Sakusa since with his, he was able to add a spin to the ball that couldn’t even be caught by the strongest player, something he was proud of.

There was one person that could match up to him on the court though, the very thought of him infuriating him every time he saw his sly smirk on the court. Sakusa wanted to reach out and slap the smirk from Atsumu’s face but the thought of coming into contact with him made him shudder. Atsumu was the epitome of filth in his mind; he sweats and touched everyone and everything, not even hesitating to get kisses once in a while from fans. Sakusa’s stomach churned at the thought of the countless lips pressing against Atsumu’s face.

“Hey, Sakusa. Are you going to become a Hero? I mean, you are on the Hero course and all but you seem to be getting just as many offers from volleyball teams as from Hero agencies,” Komori asked as they walked back from practice. Komori was one of the few people Sakusa didn’t mind being around; he didn’t touch as much and he was useful on the court.

“No way I will be a Hero. To think of all the debris and people I would have to touch during combat, it makes me want to puke,” Sakusa groaned as he tugged his mask higher. Heroes had to do dirty work all the time and that was the last thing he wanted. Volleyball on the other hand was safe and clean; as clean as it could get with the ball touching so many hands and landing on a court that had been stepped on by hundreds.

“But you would be so cool though. Imagine being called the Flexible Hero : Hands man or something.”

“Stop it, Komori. That sounds disgusting,” Sakusa growled as Komori grinned. Komori was one of the few exceptions in the volleyball world to ever make it that far without any Quirks. With his quick wit and fast movements on the court, he managed to carve a name for himself in that world, very much like Atsumu and a certain shrimp from Miyagi.

Going into a Hero world where he wouldn’t be able to challenge Atsumu over and over made Sakusa feel weird.

Several years down the line, he found himself on the same team with Atsumu, the other man annoying him to the point he wished he hadn’t even bother considering the position in the MSBY Black Jackals. His mouth annoyed him, his face annoyed him, his freaking hands made him want to sanitise them.

He also wished he could take those hands into his and feel what a normal person’s hands without weird joint would feel like.

Somehow, Sakusa found himself waiting outside of the changing rooms, his hands in his pockets as he clenched and unclenched them. His mask was tugged across his face, trying his best to disguise the scowl on his face as he waited for Atsumu. Why the hell did he even find Atsumu interesting to even break the boundaries of no skin contact with anyone was beyond him.

So when Sakusa first felt himself touching Atsumu, he thought he had finally managed to breathe for the first time in ages.

Atsumu’s hands were calloused from years of practice, yet soft when he touched them. They were about the same size as his, but they felt so much more normal and stronger than his. His fingers and wrists didn’t bend weird like his, yet they twisted across his body in ways his own limbs couldn’t do.

He wanted to feel more of it.

Even if he had to get hands on for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story! I have a bit of an idea to make a smutty scene out of this but I don't write smut (I would die of embarrassment if I tried...) so if anyone would like to pick up the story from here, feel free to do so!
> 
> Please leave some comments and kudos! They really make my day!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter under @runningfromrealitytoanime so come yell at me if you wish!


End file.
